


Intimate Times Camping - Gladio

by AzuraLoire



Series: Intimate Times Camping [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraLoire/pseuds/AzuraLoire
Summary: The sexual tension gets to you as you are left alone at the fire with a certain hormonal and flirty chocabro.This was all his idea tho...right?





	Intimate Times Camping - Gladio

“Do you drink milk? Because it sure did your body good!”

“Uh…thanks.”

…

“If I had to rate you from 1 – 10, I would rate you as a 9 because I am the one that you’re missing.”

“…what?”

…

“Hey baby, wanna sit on my lap? We’ll talk about the first thing that pops up.”

“Urgh gross!”

…

“Girl you got more legs than a bucket of chicken.”

“…um.”

…

“You remind me of an overdue library book…cause you got FINE written all over you.”

“For the love of…”

…

The guy had bad pick-up lines for days. Almost every girl he passed got some kind of look or line thrown at them. I was often the recipient of those lines myself. I never quite knew when he was joking or being serious with me. Gladio was a ladies man, that was for sure. Always flirting with every set of tits he came across. Every so often when we would come to a new town and he would split off, you weren’t ever sure if he was just grabbing a beer and flirting with the girls, or actually off in another hotel room with them. I imagined Ignis would harp about unnecessary spending habits or money would be coming up missing if that were the case. But I had a feeling Gladio was the type of guy who didn’t necessarily need a bed to get what he was after. For all I knew, he could be getting blow jobs in the back alleys of Lestllum.

 

One of these days I was going to actually give in to one of his lines and see if he followed through or not. It’s not like the man wasn’t attractive. Hell he was gorgeous. What woman wouldn’t wanna run her tongue across those hard stomach muscles? I just wasn’t sure if it would make things awkward or not if we did end up hooking up. And let’s face it, that’s all it would be. Gladio wasn’t exactly the dating type. Sure he could be sweet and romantic, but he wasn’t ready to settle down yet. And that was fine. He was young. And so was I. It would be more to just let off some steam and ease the sexual tension a bit. Hmmm…maybe next time I would just take him up on his offer. Or at least joke back about it instead of always pretending to be offended.

 

A few days later, shortly after dinner, everyone was seated around the fire pit as Gladio stacked the wood just right to start a fire. Ignis had just finished with cleaning the dishes, along with your help, and was lost in his phone. Noct suddenly got up and stretched a bit before tapping Prompto’s leg.

 

“Come on Prompto! Keep me company. I want to go check out the water hole not far from here before it gets dark.” Prompto nodded at him and put his phone in his back pocket, getting up from his chair.

 

“Don’t be too long boys. It gets dark quicker than you think and I don’t want you out there with demons lurking about.”

 

“I know Ignis! I’m not stupid!” Noct retorted, waving his hand in a disinterested manner as he walked off. Ignis just raised his eyebrow and watched them leave; taking note of the direction they left in in case he had to go retrieve them. After a short while, Ignis spoke up, returning his phone to his pocket.

 

“If the two of you don’t mind, I’m going to take the car down to the parking area and refuel for tomorrow as well as gather a few curatives that need replenished. I shouldn’t be long.”

 

“Alright Iggy,” Gladio replied, finally satisfied with his wood fort he made in the fire ring.

 

A few minutes passed after everyone left before Gladio finally sat back in his chair, gazing at the fire starting to roar to life. Hmm…well this was kind of boring. I wasn’t one for just sitting around. I preferred to always be doing something. Maybe I should have left with Ignis to get supplies or something.

 

“Maybe I should have went with Noct and Prompto. Not much seems to need done around here. Iggy already cleaned up.”

 

“I thought you hated fishing? It’s just a bunch of sitting around you said.”

 

“Hmmm…true. I get bored easily. I’m starting to get a bit restless.”

 

“I can think of some things we could do to use up that energy,” he replied, glanced over at you with his chin resting in his hand.

 

“Let me guess, it involves no clothes and both our mouths being put to good use.”

 

Gladio’s hand stopped rubbing his chin suddenly and his eyebrows almost reached the top of his head as his eyes widened.

 

“Uh, not exactly what I had in mind but I can’t say I don’t like where your thoughts went, babe.”

 

“What? You honestly weren’t going to say something sexual just now?”

 

“Um…no, actually. I was thinking more along the lines of practicing your blocking technique since it could use a little work. But again, I like what you have in mind.”

 

Shit. Leave it to the one time Gladio actually doesn’t have something sexual in mind and I’m the one that opens that door. There’s no way he wasn’t thinking SOMETHING dirty. Does his mind ever not have something filthy running through it?

 

“I don’t believe you,” I say , crossing my arms across my chest. “You’re lying.”

 

“I really wasn’t babe, but if it will make you want to act on your suggestion, then sure. I was totally thinking about sucking on those D cups you got there.”

 

The first part of his statement honestly did sound sincere. Even the second part of it seemed halfhearted. I’ve heard Gladio’s teasing and flirting before, and it definitely was different than that. I also couldn’t help the slight tickle in my loins I felt at hearing his words.

 

“Would you really do it?” _Why the hell am I going there with this conversation?!_

 

“Do what? Suck your tits? Hell yea I would. I think about it just about every time I see them bouncing around during fights.”

 

My brow scrunched down a bit. Seriously? He’s distracted by my boobs bouncing around while we are busy fighting off garulas?

 

“Don’t even give me that look!” he says pointing his finger at me. “You don’t exactly cover your cleavage well and every one of those boys has stared at them on more than just a couple occasions. Even Iggy has given them a glance or two. I’ve caught him.”

 

 _Ignis_ has even stared at my boobs? I really need to re-think my battle attire. I guess they are young hormonal boys.

 

Did I really want to fool around with Gladio? The idea was tempting, mainly because I haven’t gotten any kind of action in a while. And I had a good feeling Gladio would be good at just about anything we did together. I’m more afraid of him running his mouth to everyone, though. I don’t want anyone thinking I’m some slut or something. But I’m grown. I’m allowed to have grown adult interactions with other grown adults without it having to mean something. Right?

 

“What ya thinking about over there, princess?” Gladio asked in a quiet voice with a slight smirk still on his face. I just looked back at him, biting my lip slightly out of nervousness. “We don’t have a whole lot of time until the others get back. So tell me what you want to do. I’ll let you decide, and I won’t be upset either way. Do you want to practice your blocking…or would you rather do something else?”

 

I’m so conflicted. He made a valid point that I forgot about. The boys will be coming back soon. They won’t be gone very long. I also really did need to work on a better blocking technic. It was definitely my weakness. Speaking of weaknesses, though, Gladio’s eyes right now are the purest shade of lust I’ve ever seen. If I decide to train, I know the whole time I will be distracted thinking about what if I had decided on the other choice. What would we be doing together. What would he be doing to me? When would I ever get another chance to act on my body’s desires? But if I chose to fool around with him, will things be weird? Do we have enough time to get off or will we be interrupted and then left even more frustrated? What exactly does he want to do, anyways?

 

I just sat there staring at him. My mind was going so many places at once and I could feel my heart rate picking up. Gladio seemed to catch on quickly to my inner turmoil and stood up from his chair, approaching me.

 

“Tell you what…I decide what to do; and if you don’t like it, at ANY point, then just say so and we will do something else. Sound good?” he asked, stopping in front of me.

 

I looked at him for a moment, not saying anything and wordlessly nodded my head in a positive confirmation to him. He crouched down and settled on his knees in front of me.

 

“I’m gonna need you to say yes or no, Y/N” 

 

“Yes,” I said in almost a whisper, staring up into his dark eyes. I wasn’t sure what I was feeling. It felt like a mix between both excitement and dread. I had no idea what to expect.

 

“Then do me a favor…Just sit back, and relax babe,” Gladio purred out, leaning in and connecting out lips in a slow kiss.

 

Okay…so far not bad. Gladio was a pretty good kisser. His lips felt fuller than they looked, or maybe I just never paid them much attention before.

 

“You’re thinking too much. I said relax, babe.” Gladio continued to kiss me as I tried to, and successfully, melted into his kisses. The more he kissed me, the more I realized just how much I not only wanted, but needed this. It’s been entirely too long since I’ve had any kind of sexual interaction. His mouth practically swallowed mine. I never imagined his lips being this soft. Or his kisses quite this gentle. Slowly my mind came back down to Eos as a cold burst of air hit my bare nipple. When had he slid my shirt and bra down?

 

Suddenly his lips left and lowered to my chest. His tongue licked a couple swirls around my areola before his mouth latched down and gently sucked my hardened nipple.

 

Oh fucking hell.

 

Yea…I definitely haven’t felt this in too long.

 

His tongue swirled my hardened bud as his lips latched and sucked the skin around it. His other hand slowly started to pull the other half of my shirt and bra down, exposing my other nipple for him to move over to. The air on my wet nipple only served to harden it more, if that was even possible.

 

I was so lost in the sensations I was feeling, I barely registered the fact that Gladio had at some point removed my shoes. Why was he-OH! His mouth suddenly pulled away from my exposed chest and his hand grabbed the waistband of both my pants and underwear, pulling them down my legs simultaneously.

 

My eyes widened in shock. I didn’t know we were going to go beyond…well, what he was doing. I figured he would lick my tits and tuck em away after a bit. This was…well, I mean, I didn’t expect this but I was almost excited. This is Gladio though! Was I okay with this? Did I want him to…go further?

 

With me now naked from the waist down. ,Gladio grabbed my waist and pulled a bit, slouching my position and bringing my hips closer to the end of the chair. He grabbed my legs and draped each one over the arms of the chair opening me up to him. I still could only just stare in shock at him; my eyes wide and my breathing speeding up a bit in nervousness.

 

Gladio stared directly at my core as he ran his hands down the back of my thighs closing in on my center. His thumbs slowly ran down my lips before pulling them apart. He took a deep breath through his nose, bringing his face closer to me. Right before his face connected with my center, he locked his eyes with mine and paused.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered out, then slowly ran his tongue from my opening up to the bundle of nerves almost throbbing in anticipation.

 

Oh that’s unfair. That is so unfair to ask me and then follow it up with THAT.

 

“Yes or no, babe,” he said, still locking his eyes with mine.

 

My body acted almost on its own as I shook my head no.  

 

That was his cue to dive in. His eyes moved down to my center as his tongue went from feather light caresses to heavy swirls. I couldn’t look away from my bud flicking around from the ministrations of his tongue. Just the sight alone was stirring a familiar warm sensation in my belly. I never actually watched someone engage in this act before on me. It was…fucking hot. His eyes closed as his mouth locked down, sucking hard against me, his tongue continuing its swirling motion inside his mouth. Six damn, he was good at this. My eyes slowly started to close themselves as my breathing came out in heavy pants. The feeling of a thick finger circling my opening triggered my eyes to open again.

 

Before my eyes could fully open, his finger entered me fully, wiggling around searching out the rough patch inside of me that would send me over the edge.

 

“AH!...” I suddenly breathed out. The speed at which he found my g-spot astonished me. Yea…he was really fucking good at this. The slight jolt in my body and sound I made had him looking in my eyes again.

 

“Mmmmm fuck you taste so good, babe!” he moaned out, only stopping long enough to lick his lips before latching back onto me. His hand sped up its ministrations jolting me back and forth on the chair. I suddenly felt fuller, realizing he had added a second finger.    

 

“Fuck!....Oh shit, fuck!” I gasped out. The force of his hand and mouth were quickly bringing me to the edge faster than I anticipated. Glancing back down at my core and watching my clit flick around his tongue and hearing my juices slosh with each thrust of his hand did me in.

 

“Ohhh FUCK!” I moaned out, louder than anticipated.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

“Push down!” I heard Gladio grunt out as his mouth left me. I could barely think as my pussy started to spasm, but did as he said. Tears pricked my eyes and my breath was caught in my throat as I felt the waves of pleasure pulse through me and glanced down to see liquid squirting out of my center.

 

_What the hell?_

 

“Mmmm fuck yea! I knew you’d be a squirter.” Gladio grunted out before opening his mouth above my pussy, catching the last of the juices spurting from me in his mouth.

 

My lungs finally opened and allowed my breathing to return. I swear my vision blacked for a moment. I could barely even think, a low moaning noise coming from my throat as I laid in the chair attempting to catch my breath. What the fuck did he do to me? 

Before my mind could think of an answer, I felt myself being lifted from the chair and was suddenly hoisted over a broad shoulder. Opening my eyes and trying to catch my numb mind up to speed, I realized Gladio was carrying me into the tent.

 

After ducking to enter the small door, he took a few steps and spun around. Dropping to his knees, he lowered my body to the tent floor and quickly flipped me onto my stomach, pulling me up onto my knees raising my hips in the air. My unsteady legs were still shaking from my orgasm.

 

“I want inside you so bad, babe,” I heard Gladio grunting behind me. The sound of a belt clinking echoed in the small tent. “Can I stick my cock inside you, baby? Please?”

 

I could still barely breath. My breath continued to come out in pants. My dripping core lifted in the air and exposed begged to be touched again. To be filled again. I just had the best orgasm of my life and still throbbed for more. I tried nodding my head in affirmation.

 

“Please sweetheart, yes or no? You can say no, it’s okay. I just need to know baby.” Gladio’s breath tickled my ear as he leaned down against my back. I felt his arm against me moving as he stroked himself. I was able to mumble out a small yes before I felt the heat of his body leave me so he could sit up and line his cock against my opening. I didn’t get a chance to glance at his member before he started entering me. He pushed in quicker than I anticipated and I quickly yelped out.

 

“AHH!” My eyes squeezed shut and I jolted forward a bit, pulling away from the large cock entering me.

 

“Shh shh! Relax babe,” Gladio gently whispered out as one hand left my hip to grab my shoulder and halt my movements away from him. “Just relax sweetheart,” he cooed out, continuing to push into me but a lot slower this time.

 

I tried to relax my inner walls from flexing at the intrusion. My body trying to push the painful invader out. Fucking hell he was bigger than I anticipated. I focused on my breathing and relaxed myself enough for him to finally bottom out and tap my cervix. His thumb slowly rubbed circles against my hip as his other hand rubbed comforting caresses up and down my back.

 

“You okay, baby?” he softly whispered out. I nodded my head yes, still focusing on my breathing. “If it’s too much, just say so. We can stop if I’m hurting you.”

 

“No, it’s…it’s fine. Just...start slow,” I grunted out.

 

“Tell me to stop at any time, got it?”

 

I nodded that I heard him as I braced for him to start moving.

 

“You have to relax though, baby. You got a death grip on my cock and it’s only gonna make this harder.” His hand continued to rub soft circled on my back as he slowly pulled out.

 

The first few pumps of his cock hurt just as bad as the first. Fucking hell, this was gonna take a minute to get used to. I knew we didn’t have all evening though, and if we continued at this speed for much longer, we’d never finish before someone came back.

 

Glancing in front of me and finally taking in my surroundings, I realized he placed us both facing the tent door, which he left open. This way we could both keep an eye on if anyone was returning. It also heightened the excitement a bit knowing anyone could walk up to the campsite and see us going at it in the tent. The new excitement helped my walls relax a bit and lubricate a bit more.

 

“There you go baby…open up for daddy,” Gladio moaned out as he picked up his pace a bit. My pussy was finally welcoming his thick heat instead of rejecting it. I still felt the burn of him stretching me, but it was easing into pleasure instead of pain.

 

My breathing started getting heavy again as small moans frequently left my mouth. I never felt quite this full in my life and I was loving it more with every thrust. The only pain now being small bursts as he hit the wall inside of me. It was unavoidable with his length and girth.

 

After a few minutes, I heard Gladio’s breathing getting heavier. His hand pushed against the small of my back slightly, arching it more and angling my ass up higher. I closed my eyes a few moments basking in the familiar warmth that was filling my belly again before they snapped open at the new sensation I felt behind me.

 

Gladio’s thumb, wet with saliva, slowly started rubbing up and down on my puckered hole just above his cock.

 

“I…ahhh….Glad-…uhhhh,” I couldn’t seem to get actual words out. I was so lost in my approaching orgasm and the new sensation that my mind wasn’t sure how to react. It was…different, that was for sure. But not unpleasant. Each stroke sent a wave through my body.

 

“Mmmm fuck baby. You gonna cum soon?” Gladio grunted out as his thrusts started to speed up. The sound of his skin slapping mine was now echoing around us, coupled with the sloshing of my wet pussy. As his thrusting increased in speed and power, his balls started smacking my clit, intensifying the sensations growing inside me. A nervous energy also took over me not sure if his thick thumb would ever break through the opening it was continuously stroking or not.

 

“Glad…Gladio!...Oh FUCK!....uuhnnnnn,”

 

“Come on baby! Let me feel that pussy quiver against me again! Coat my cock in your sweet cum. Cum all over daddy!”

 

His filthy mouth did me in. My eyes squeezed shut as I was thrown over the edge of ecstasy only to snap back open in surprise, my mouth stuck open as I gasped out. Right as I hit my peak, Gladio’s thumb pushed inside my ass, quickly pumping in and out in time with his cock. Fucking hell! He was completely ruining me!

 

“FUCKKK!” I screamed out, louder than I meant to.

 

“Urghhh YEA! Fuck baby!” Gladio grunted behind me. His thrusts sped up momentarily before a hot sensation suddenly started filling me. Both of his hands suddenly had a death grip on my hips as he twitched and thrust inside me sporadically. My eyes widened a bit at the bravery of his actions. Before he could rest a moment and catch his breath, I felt him suddenly pull from me and his breath hitch.

 

“Shit! I’m sorry I’m….fuck. I don’t usually…shit!” he started sputtering out.

 

“I’m on the pill,” I assured him as I lay on my stomach trying to calm my breathing.

 

A long sigh of relief left his mouth as I felt him relax behind me and his hands start to caress my thighs.

 

“Okay…cool. I swear I’m normally super careful about that shit. I didn’t mean to just…I’m sorry. I should have put a condom on from the beginning I just…I was stupid.”

 

“It’s okay.” I heard a rustle of fabric behind me and assumed Gladio removed his shirt to clean himself off with. After a moment, I was rolled over onto my back. Gladio was shirtless and already tucked himself back into his pants. Pulling my legs apart a bit, he started to clean me off as well. “You don’t have to do that! I can-“

 

Gladio chuckled and swatted my hand away as he continued to wipe me clean.

 

“You know, this is unfair.”

 

“What is?” he asked, looking back at my face with a small smirk on his lips.

 

“Well…your face was up close and personal with my...vagina and my butthole and I didn’t even get a glance at you.” Why was I suddenly so shy talking about my…parts after what we just did together? Gladio chuckled before he unzipped his jeans and pulling his member back out.

 

“If you wanted to see it babe, all you ever had to do was ask.” I couldn’t help but move my eyes from his smiling face down to his softened cock. Fucking Six. Yea, now I know why it hurt so bad. Even flaccid he was impressive. Suddenly I covered my face. This was so awkward.

 

“That’s…you can’t just whip it out now! That’s…weird.”

 

Gladio chucked and zipped his jeans back up before pulling my hands from my face.

 

“You’re weird,” he replied before kissing me then getting up to find a new shirt to put on. I suddenly realized my pants and underwear were left out by the chair.

 

I got up and quickly dashed out the tent to retrieve my clothes. My eyes were darting in every direction making sure no one was approaching. I finally reached my clothes and pulled them back on. As I stood from tying my shoes, a flinch scrunched my face up. A flash of my soreness suddenly hitting me, reminding me that the next day is gonna suck a bit.

 

“You alright?” Gladio asked, coming up behind me.

 

“Yea just…sore. As expected.”

 

Gladio continued walking past me to stoke the fire.

 

“Why are you sore?” a deep voice suddenly sounded to my right.

 

“AHH!” I jumped, grabbing my chest and looking over at Ignis. “You…you scared me!”

 

“Apologies…” he arched his eyebrow up at me, a bit confused at my jumpiness. “Everything okay, Y/N?”

 

“Yea just…had a work out with Gladio is all.” I made the mistake of glancing at Gladio to see him smirking at me. Yea, we had a work out alright. Smug fucker.

 

“I see,” Ignis replied. “Be sure not to overdo it. We can’t afford injuries.” Ignis set a bag down by his stove. His eyes lingered a moment on Gladio, taking in the change in attire, before he walked into the tent to put the curatives in his bag. After a moment, I heard the windows unzipping and being folded up.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked, wondering why he was opening the windows. We rarely ever did that except on nights Gladio ate garlic or beans.

 

“The tent seems to need…airing out since last I was in it.” A slim eyebrow raised in my direction as Ignis walked back to his chair by the fire.

 

My face turned so red it was probably purple.

 

_Shit!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it took a lot longer to get Gladio's part out than anticipated. I blame my ridiculous schedule and the fact that I have like 8 other stories I'm in the middle of right now. I've opened and closed this document I don't know how many times since I started it a year and a half ago hehe Expect Noct's part to take even longer. I never write for him and I'm so afraid of it not coming out right. I also want to write a new installment for Ignis. His story is less than half of Gladio's and Prompto's and seems so much more tame...although it's kind of fitting. We'll see I guess.  
> Also, I can't help it. As with my Promto installment, nothing gets past Ignis. He knows all. You can't hide shit from that boi. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Any spelling or grammar errors I apologize.  
> Kudos and comments make my life worth living lol They also help me write better and faster


End file.
